Native America
by Bananas102
Summary: Canada and America feel like they are being watched, and they aren't sure who it is, until someone from their childhood walks through the meeting room's doors...
1. Chapter 1

America was outside, and drinking soda. Unfourtunately, he had to go to another one of those boring meetings. He sighed, getting up and going in the house. He to look "presentable" which basically meant, hot and itchy. But he just wore he bomber jacket. On the way to the cab, he paused, for movement had flickered out of the corner of his eye.

He looked to the trees. He shrugged it off, it was probably just his imagination. Then he was off to the meeting.

There he burst in. "The hero has arrived!" Britain groaned, and France smirked at him. "What are you looking at, you bloody frog?!" France snorted. Britain flew out of his seat. "What is that supposed to mean?!" he demanded, choking the Frenchman. France and Britain started yelling at each other, and they just fought.

Since this was normal behavior, everyone just kind of ignored it. America looked at China. "Yo, China! What's the topic again?" China sighed. "Global warming, aru." America wrinkled his nose. "Again?" China pursed his lips. Russia smiled. "It's a increasing concern, da?" Everyone shuddered, except America, of course.

Prussia crossed his arms. "The awesome Prussia thinks we should talk about something more awesome." "No one cares what you think Prussia!" called Turkey, who was smirking in his seat.

Prussia turned on his heel. "What did you just say to the awesome Prussia?!" Canada sighed, and then frowned. He looked at the open doorway, but no one was there. He cautiously went to America and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey, bro! What's up?" He looked around. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" America shrugged. "Yeah, sure." They went out into the hall and Canada crossed his arms. America frowned. "What is it?" Canada fidgeted. "Have you...noticed anything? Like you feel like someone's watching you?" America looked at him.

Canada saw the complete 'Yes!' in his face. America nodded. "So..what are we going to do?" Canada exhaled. "We can't do anything about it now. We should just go on with the meeting and meet up again afterwards." America nodded in agreement.

"Okay." They went inside and the meeting started. Well, it started after another half an hour of fighting, shouting, and threatening war. They all sat down, and China went up there. "We are here to discuss global warming." On of the countries yelled, "We know!" China glared in the general direction.

"So-" His sentence was cut off by the doors opening and a woman walked in. Long black hair with brown streaks to her waist. Pocahontas-style dress and beaded ankle bracelets on her bare feet, and bracelets on her wrists. Her skin was naturally tan and she had different colored eyes. One violet, one blue.

Canada and America choked on their own air. They had only seen her once before. They stood up, and the countries saw the recognition on their faces, and they wondered how they knew who this person was. She locked eyes with them.

America exhaled shakily. "Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

The other countries were appalled. The woman smiled. "Hello." Canada choked out something close to a sob. She turned to the other countries that were silent, staring at her. She had confidence, a powerful air about her. "I believe you may have heard of me? I'm Native America."

Yeah, the countries had heard of her, but it was assumed she was dead. "How are you alive," Britain demanded. She looked at him, and he leaned back into his seat. She looked at America, and her eyes went soft. "You have Native American reservoirs, yes? They are how I've survived." America breathed in relief. She looked at Canada and America.

"I'm proud of my sons." Britain fidgeted. Germany stood up. "The meeting will be rescheduled." The countries filed out, but America and Canada stayed. "You remembered me," she said to America. He nodded. She turned her gaze to Canada. "Do you?"

He narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "Come here." They walked over and she hugged them. "I've missed my children." They drew back, eyes moist. "Why did you not come before?" asked Canada. She smiled again.

"I've been waiting for the right moment." America thought for a moment. "You were the one watching us, weren't you?" She nodded. "Yes. I've been watching over you almost all your lives." They blanched. "You were there the whole time?" She sighed. "I couldn't let you go." She inhaled. "I know you two have things to do." They exchanged looks. "Mom..wait, is that okay? If we call you Mom?"

She laughed. "It's fine." They looked at her. "We don't have to go." She crossed her arms. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving, go do your things, and I'll find you." They were very hesitant, but Native America shooed them away.

She was leaving when she stopped. "You can't sneak up on me." Britain exhaled. "I figured." She turned to see him leaning against the side of the building casually. "I alreday know what you are going to say." He looked at her.

"You don't know me." She gave him a look. "I've been watching over my sons since they were born, and I've seen and heard you with my son. I've seen your expressions and actions when you thought he wasn't looking."

Britain seemed disturbed by that, but he shook it off. "And? You just show up here, claiming to be America's mother!" Native America's eyes blazed. "My sons are made from me, don't you forget that. I have seen his struggles! I've watched his pain. You two are close, like brothers, and I understand that, and I am not here to destroy that relationship. In fact, I approve. He's always needed someone like you in his life."

Britain crossed his arm. "Okay, I get that. But you don't know America's personality, you haven't raised him or anything. So why just show up now. It's obvious you aren't planning to stay. Do you have any idea how this is going to hurt him? Hurt both of them? You say you've seen his struggles, and you've never helped him!"

Native America exploded. "Never help him?! You have no idea! During the Revolution, he was dying! Dying!" Britain looked startled. "He was ready to give up, to fail, to die! To live under your godforsaken boot forever! He was so depressed I feared he was going to kill himself! But I helped him! I gave him hope to go on, so don't you dare assume I've never cared to help him!"

Britain exhaled. Native America calmed down, letting the breeze wash her emotions away. "Sorry," Britain said. She smiled. "It's alright. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Britain sighed. "But why did you show up? You could have easily just kept watching him, but you decided to show yourself to them now. Why?

She chuckled. "I'm dying, and I didn't want to leave without spending time with them." Britain looked confused. "Do they know?" She shook her head, her fur dress ruffling in the wind. Britain looked shocked. "You can't just stay and leave without telling them! Anyway, I thought those reservoirs were keeping you alive."

She looked at him, her eyes calm, and she had the air of the forest. "They were. But now they are too small, and they no longer hold part of Native America. My sons will get over it. Eventually. It will hurt, for a long time, but they will go on."

Britain swallowed. Native America exhaled. "Canada is fragile, but strong, and he will go on. France takes care of him when he needs it. But you and America need to mend. He is flailing in water that is drowning him. You two bicker and argue and don't get along. Help him." She walked into the trees, and vanished.

Britain was shocked. America was drowning? What did she mean?


	3. Chapter 3

So of course he went to America's place. "Uh, dude, what's up?" Britain shot him a look. "Nothing hopefully. Now let me in, you git." America shrugged and let him in. The place was decently messy, few dishes in the sink, a sweater tossed on the chair, envelopes, papers and files on almost any smooth surface.

Britain turned to America. "Look, your mom said-" America was listening intently now. "That you were uh, drowning. Do you know what that means?" There was a flicker of something, but it was too quick for Britain to tell what it was.

"Uh, no." Britain crossed his arms. "Really? Then what's with all these files?" America made a face. "What? It's not like I'm actually going to do 'em. So they pile up." A phone rang, and America sighed. He didn't answer it. "Um, aren't you going to…," "Nope." "Okay." The answering machine came on. "America! Where the hell are you?! I need the Homeland Security Faculty Funding File today! Ugh, I can't believe you. We own over billions to-" America snatched up the phone, pressing talk.

"Hello?" He winced. "Yeah, I know."

"No, I haven't been avoiding your calls!"

"No."

"Yeah." (sigh)

"I know how much we owe them, we just-"

"Yes, sir."

Britain looked up. America didn't call people sir.

"Wait, what?!"

Britain was really listening now.

"We can't do a shutdown! People won't be able to make money, which will have them lose homes, cut back on spending, which will result in-"

America looked worried.

"Yes, sir. Which ones do you need? Yes, sir."

He hung up the phone, and stuck up his middle finger at it. "Rough day?" America shrugged. "Just busy. Look, I have to go. I'm needed at the Senate." Britain was confused. But America left anyway.

America found the office dropbox, and stuffed the files in. He didn't even go and talk to the guy, and frankly, he didn't want to. He just left.

Later, Canada got a panicked phone call from his brother.

"Canadia!"

"America, what is it!?"

"They're doing a government shutdown!" he wailed.

Canada closed his eyes and breathed.

"You're going to be okay."

"You don't know that!"

"You want to come over?"

"...yeah…."

"Okay, come on over and we can sit through it, okay?"

"Okay."

America arrived, nose and ears red from the cold winds. "Has it started yet?" America shook his head. "Not yet, it will tonight." Canada had him come in and gave him a hug. They watched movies, ate popcorn and chips, and waited. Then, America frowned and his eyes widened in realization.

Canada looked at him. "Foot?" America nodded. He couldn't feel it. At all. In the government shutdown of '95-'96, he had lost feeling in almost all of his body, and he couldn't move. In other words, he had lapsed into a coma. America started hyperventilating. Canada came over to him. "America. You need to calm. Down."

He breathed deeply. While in the coma in the previous shutdown, he could still hear. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see, but he was just there. Locked inside his own body for a year. No one had any idea, they had just thought he had gone into some kind of sleep.

Of course, there were countries that weren't even aware that there was any shutdown, and they still don't know about it. Britain, Cuba, Switzerland, Belarus, ect. They didn't know any of it had happened. In Belarus's case she wouldn't have cared anyway.

That year was torture and America was terrified. He had never told anyone about being trapped inside himself, except for his brother. Canada had felt so guilty. But America never blamed him. There was a knock on the door, and Canada frowned, but got up and answered it. "Mom!" America turned around. She was there, same dress and no shoes, ect. She gave Canada a hug.

"I'm so happy you two are there for each other." Canada smiled worriedly. Native America went over to America. "Hey, how are you?" America and Canada exchanged looks. "You know?" She nodded. "I tend to know about what affects the welfare of my sons." America shrugged. "I'm okay, it's only my foot so far, but I'm freaked out." She smiled reassuringly. "It's going to be okay. You hear me?" America nodded. "Want something to eat?" He looked at her. "No offense, but can you cook food of today?" She raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about Mac 'n Cheese, then yes."

America beamed. Him and his american food. She went to go make it, and the Simpson came on the TV. "Simpsons!" Canada gave him a look. America waved it off. "Dude, Justin Beiber is one of yours so you can't say anything." Canada made a face. Damn that Beiber kid.


	4. Chapter 4

It got worse. The shut down spread up America's legs to his hands, and he grew increasingly worried. But Canada and Native America stayed with him. The other nations heard of the shutdown, and there was one in particular that wasn't very happy with him.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me, you git!?" America shrugged. "I wasn't aware of it at the time."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, man, chill out, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! You went into a coma last time!"

"I remember."

"Then why are you so blasted calm about it?!"

"'Cause I'm scared!"

Silence.

England looked at America. "I'm scared, okay?" America repeated. England sighed. "Okay. But you can't just cover up for everyone and pretend it's fine." America shrugged.

The shutdown went on for two years. America had lapsed into a coma, just like he had feared. It was bad, but not as worse as before. The other nations talked to him, reassured him. They played music, and movie, and several comedy shows. He wasn't unnoticed. He wasn't left alone at the hospital all the time.

There was a squeak and America heard footsteps. "America?" Mom? He wanted to scream, shout, say something, even a whisper would do. "Hey, honey," she said, and he felt her hand take his. "I haven't visited you in a while, I know. I'm sorry. I have to cut this conversation short too. I hear your government is planning on trying to lift the shutdown."

America felt relieved. "America, I just...I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of my sons. America, you fought and won your liberty, and I am proud of the nation you are, and the same goes for Canada. I love you both." She let go, and left.

One day he just woke up. He opened his eyes, the colors and light so bright that his eyes almost ached. "He's up!" America sat up to face the three nations at the end of the hospital bed. Canada, Britain, and Japan. He smiled, and flexed his fingers, in awe that he could move. He could see.

He scoffed. "I'm awake," he said softly. Britain smiled. "Yeah, you git, the government reopened this morning." America sighed. He looked at Canada. "Where's Mom?" Canada looked sad then. They got him a wheelchair and took him down a floor, and two hallways over.

Native America lay in a hospital bed, a life support tube sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She still looked brilliant and healthy, as though she was just asleep. America bit his lip, running his finger through his honey-colored hair. "When..when did this happen?" Canada crossed his arms. "About a week ago." Canada sat on a stool next to Native America, Canada at her side.

They still remembered her, from long ago.

_America poked Canada. "Bwuder!" he giggled. Canada beamed back at him, his chubby cheeks showing little dimples. "Amadahy, Catori, hic venit." (America, Canada, come here.) They waddled over to her. She smiled at them, and one her finger there was a stick bug. "Bug!" said America. She glanced at his awed expression. "Etiam parvulus." (Yes, little one.)_

_Native America had taught them Latin at a very early age, since knowing Native American would not benefit them. Some might think they were Native Americans, and treat them as such. But Native America did not use English, and she didn't plan to. "Mama, cibum?" asked Canada, looking at her pitifully. (Mama, food?)_

_She kissed one his his little cheeks. "Lorem ipsum dolor sit pauxillum mi. Ludere cum fratre tuo." (It's almost ready my son. Play with your brother.) They pulled at leaves, and poked each other with their tiny little chubby fingers._

_Native America smiled at her beautiful boys. Then there was footsteps from up the path, which was a little ways from them. Native America rose to her feet, and peeked through the branches of the bramble. It was the fancy country, come to visit her son._

_Dressed in green, with light hair and emerald eyes. He was looking around. Native America quickly went over to her little boy. "Mel ut aliquam," she said softly. (Honey, it's time to go." America thought for a moment. "Big bwuder?" Native America nodded, scooping the tiny thing up in her arms, and putting him down in the bramble, watching him find his way to the green suited man._

_Canada whimpered, and tried going after his brother, but Native America held him. Canada looked after America, mournfully. "Suus alright," she cooed. "It's alright."_

Native America became transparant, then disappeared. The two sons gasped in shock, their eyes shining with tears. "Mom? Mom!" But she didn't come back. Native America was gone.


End file.
